RWBY to GENY
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: Not an OC story, but an alternate genderbent world. Join Garnet, his Brother Yin, and their friends Eis and Noire as they spend their days at Beacon as team 'Geomancy' learning to fight Grimm and surviving everyday school problems. RULE 63 (Inspired by reveriesky's work on Deviantart) Also featuring guest from team JNPR: Jean, Nore, Pyrrhus, and Rei.
1. Garnet Rose

**Kisdota: Man my other fans are going to be pissed at me, but I can't help myself. **

**This is a new fic, of Rule 63 in the RWBY universe, and inspired by the artwork of 'Reveresky' and her Rule 63 RWBY artwork. I just loved it so much that I had to do at least on chapter of it. **

**This'll basically be a retelling of this new(at the moment) and fantastic series, only with more testosterone, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

_Legends._

_Stories scattered through time. _

_Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of hero's and villains. Forgetting so easily the we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past. _

_Man born from dust was strong, wise, and resourceful; but he was born into an un forgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man an all of his creations. _

_These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning mans brief existence to the void. _

_However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help them even the odds. _

_This power was appropriately named Dust. _

_Natures wrath in hand man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadows absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly life. _

_But even the most brilliant of lights, eventually flicker and die. _

_And when they are gone, darkness will return. _

_So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments into so called free world._

_But take heed. _

_There will be no victory in strength. _

* * *

_"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten," _a woman'ss voice said, "_Things that require a smaller, more honest soul_."

* * *

The door of the local dust store "From Dust Till Dawn" opened up, the old woman running the small shop looked to see who it was that entered, and was intimidated from the group of five women.

Leading this group of ladies was a young looking woman who looked dress as if for some special occasion. She wore a small white coat that was open below her chest, the small black shirt she wore underneath showed a large amount of her cleavage. She wore a scarf around her neck, and wore a bolo hat on top of her head. She also had some strange looking cane

The young looking woman looked at the older shop owner with her green eyes, orange hair floating behind her. Her face has a look of sympathy and fright, which intimidated the older woman.

"Hello miss," the green eyed woman said, "I'm so glad you decided to stay open for me, you wouldn't believe how difficult it is to find a dust shop that's open this late."

One of the other ladies, wearing a simple black business coat with a red tie and pencil skirt, suddenly pulled out a gun. The sound of it charging up to take a shot sent the poor shopkeeper into distress.

"Oh p-please no! T-Take whatever you want-,"

"_Shh shh shhhhh_, It's alright," the green eyed woman said stopping the victims pleas, "Believe me, I would rather this not get messy, and don't worry we're not after your petty lien… grab the Dust," she ordered the others.

On cue to other women got to work, on the side were large silos of different types of dust. Three of them took out different canisters and started filling them up. The one who held the gun stayed behind and took out a brief case placing it on the counter.

"Crystals," she ordered, "The best quality you have… now."

The shopkeeper didn't refuse; with her shaky hands she took whichever crystals she could, slowly and carefully. Trying as hard as she could not to upset the people who were robbing her.

One of the other black wearers went to get some dust from the other side, grabbing an empty canister she was about to place it in the silo when she heard a faint noise, it sounded like music. It didn't take long for her to see where the sound was coming from. In the back of the shop was a young boy, reading from the magazine rack, seemingly blissfully unaware of what was happening around him. She couldn't get a good look at him thanks to a large red hood he was wearing.

The woman took out a large butcher knife like red machete, ready to take down the boy if he gave her trouble.

"You! Hands in the air" she said slowing approaching him.

There was no reacting, nor an acknowledgement of her existence from him, and this irritated her.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" she said again, still no reaction from the boy.

"HeY!" she yelled, still nothing.

"Oh that's it, you're dead," she said grabbing the hood and pulling it down.

On the boys head were a pair of red headphones with a rose like design on the sides, this explained the woman's reason for why she was ignored, but it did nothing to lessen her anger.

The boy in question turned around, his hair was short reaching only past his ears, and his eyes were a strange color of silver. He wore a sleeveless turtleneck sweater along with a pair of black suspender shorts that had small red belt straps around the leg holes. Around his waist was some emblem of that same rose that was on his headphones, as well as a belt of bullets.

The woman pointed to her ears indicating for the boy to take off his own headset, which he did.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am, can I help you?" he asked her politely.

"I said, hands in the air," she ordered him harshly, pointing her weapon right at his face.

The boy looked a bit confused, but didn't seem afraid of the weapon that was right in his face.

"W-What? Why?" he asked, he leaned a bit to the left of the girl to see a bit of what was going on. Three others that looked like her as well as one in white who was just tucking crystals into her case.

"Uh… is this a robbery?" he asked.

"YES!" the woman yelled at him.

"Oooh…," the boy said in realization, "Ma'am please forgive me," he said.

"For what?!" the woman asked annoyed.

* * *

*_BAM* "GAAAAAAH_!" the woman was harshly kicked by the boys black red laced army boots and crashed into the wall at the front of the store.

The green-eyed woman eying one of the crystals seemed to not care in the least. She just motioned for the other three to get a look at the situation.

One of them nodded and pulled out a gun at the boy, "Freeze," she told him aiming the weapon at him.

"_Pfft_, where'd you get that? The discount bin? That's one of the most pathetic gun models they ever made," the boy said smug in his own superior weapon knowledge.

"I wouldn't be laughing kid, I'm the one with the weapon," she told him

* * *

(Literally 2 seconds later)

*_SMASH_* The front display window of the shop was shattered, the gun holding woman was launched clear through it. Soring through the air before she hit the ground and fell unconscious and delirious.

The remaining four looked outside, and the green eyed woman looked at the young boy in disgust.

With the sound of the boy's music playing in the background he pulled out a large looking riffle, the riffle extended from the barrels of the gun, the form around it extended and folded out a large crescent shape blade. Soon the riffle had transformed into an impressive looking scythe that was quite taller the short boy.

Easily holding it over his shoulder with one hand he looked over at the others who were in shock, though one was in disgust.

Swinging it around his body with expertly done coordination he eventually slammed the blade into the ground, causing a mini earthquake as it cut through the stone street.

He clicked on the headphones that were in his hand and his music stopped.

"Well… this is quite interesting," the green-eyed woman said, "… well what are you all waiting for?" she asked the other three women.

The all nodded and ran out of the shop through the door with their large butcher machetes.

One of them swung at the boy, but she was too slow. The boy hopped up and using his weapons handle like a balance board he spun his body around horizontally before slamming both his boots into the side of the woman's face sending her flying away.

The boy hopped up again taking his weapon into the air with him before landing on the ground with his weapon behind him, back towards the enemy. He aimed the top of his scythe towards the two who were heading in her direction.

*_BANG_* With the sound of a heavy shot the boy spun around, the woman heading for her was suddenly hit by the blunt side of his weapon and sent spinning high into the air. The other one was smashed into the ground when he swung his weapon downward with the blunt side first.

The first woman he took down was back up and aimed a small machine gun at her.

Before she could pull the trigger the boy pulled his own first, firing his weapon caused the boy to fly off from the guns recoil, a strange looking trail of rose petals followed behind him.

The woman kept firing, and the boy shot his weapon again sending him to the right, and then fired again flying towards the woman. Before she knew it he had just flown through her legs sending her upward into the air and falling back onto the ground before falling unconscious.

While the others groaned in pain the green eyed woman looked around, still with that same look of disgust.

"I certainly got my money's worth haven't I?" she said sarcastically before facing the boy in red, "Well young red you certain know how to show these ladies a good time."

"Would you care for one last dance, Madam?" The boy asked sarcastically extending his hand to her.

"As fun as that would seem," she said holding up her cane, the bottom of it flipped up showing a small scope and a hollow inside, "I'm afraid I must be off."

As she said that a small flare like shot suddenly came out of her cane and headed directly for the boy.

"Oh CRAP!" the boy quickly aimed the top of his weapon downward and fired it off sending himself flying high into the air and out of the blast range. The colorful explosion left a crater in the ground, rock and debris flying everywhere. When the boy landed again the green eyed woman was gone.

Quickly looking around he saw her climbing up a nearby building up the fire escape. Before heading off he looked towards the owner of the shop.

"Will you be okay?" he asked her.

"Y-Yes," she said.

"Call the police, quickly," he said before heading off in a flurry of red roses.

* * *

Up on top of the building the woman was running as fast as she could with the little dust she had. It wasn't long before the boy got to the top as well using his scythe as a launcher and landing on top of the building.

"That's far enough," he said, the woman stopped her running.

"You really need to let go red," the woman said annoyed at him.

"I'd surrender if I were you, your weapons not fast enough to hit me, and you can't possibly outrun me," the boy said, "There's no way for you to escape."

When he was done he suddenly heard a noise, it was like the sound of two very large and high tech hairdryers. The wind suddenly picked up causing the red boys cape to flutter in the air.

A large plane with twinjets on its side suddenly rose up from the side of the building, and the woman looked over her shoulder with the face of superiority.

"That… might complicate things," the boy said sounding less confident.

While he was distracted the woman immediately hopped onboard the open side and faced the small boy holding a red crystal.

"Farewell, young red!" the woman said before tossing said crystal in her hands. It landed with a thunk right in front of the boy before the woman aimed her cane at the crystal, firing off another flare.

*_BOOOM_* A huge explosion of red covered up the roof before it was replaced with a veil of smoke. The woman smirked thinking the small boy in red was defeated, feeling triumphant of her victory.

"…hm… WHAT!?" the woman then saw something else when the smoke cleared. Another young man was standing right in front of the boy, in front of him was a large purple glyph which no doubt defended the two from the large explosion.

The boy looked up after he had averted his eyes from the blast and saw who had saved him.

A man in a proper looking attire stood in front of him. Wearing a light shade of black over his white dress coat. Hanging from his shoulders was a torn cape of purple. In his left hand was something that looked very similar to a riding whip. The man turned to make sure the boy was okay, and the boy saw that he had blonde hair, and was wearing glasses over his emerald green eyes.

The man adjusted his glasses before swinging his whip like a wand, dozens of purple lights were launched at the plane causing it to shake up a bit with the woman inside of it. Annoyed at the two while still trying to maintain her balance she headed directly for the cockpit.

Piloting the ship was a large looking man wearing simple red robes around him, large yellow glowing runic symbols covered his robes his face covered by a veil of black.

"There's a Hunter on us!" the woman said, that was enough for the fearful looking man to switch places with the two.

The plane attempted to make an escape, but the man was easily prepared. He concentrated for a second before sending out a bright white light into the air right above the plane. Clouds started to form around it and the sound of thunder was heard.

The green-eyed woman looked around trying to see where the next attack would come from. With a downward flick of the man's wrist large shards of ice started to rain down onto the plane tearing it apart.

One shard went through the cockpits glass and nearly sliced through the woman's face.

The heavy fearful looking man walked towards the open side of the plane looking down on his two opponents. The man in purple focused on him noticing the plan he would try.

The yellow symbols on the man's shoulders suddenly started glowing yellow, then a bright red. With his muscular arm he held a sphere of what looked like fire before throwing it at the two.

The man in purple raised up another glyph using it to block off the exploding attack. The sphere exploded like a water balloon causing drops of hot red to land around her. The man was quick and back flipped away before the ground exploded right underneath his previous location.

Using the debris around him from the large blast he suddenly caused them to glow purple. Lifting them up into the air the rocks around him suddenly gathered together and formed a spear like weapon and launched it at the plane.

The frightening man suddenly let lose another volley of attacks one after the other trying desperately to try and stop the attack. The debris separated, but just went back into its original shape. The green-eyed woman tilted the plane to the side trying ricocheting the attack off the more durable top of the plane.

The man in purple just made three different streams of rock, causing them to float around like eels and repeatedly crash into the ship.

Annoyed by this the frightening man then gathered power around him, causing circular glyphs of twilight orange to surround him before letting loose all that power in a wave of force. The rocks around them suddenly lost their energy and just fell to the ground like all normal rocks do.

The boy got annoyed by that and turned his scythe back into its rifle form, holding it from his hip he started firing right at the frightening man.

Using his bare hand he was able to block each one of the boys attack rendering them all useless. He suddenly swung his hand, and the man in purple looked to the ground in fear. Aiming his whip at the boy he caused her to turn purple for a second before he was forcibly shoved away from the blast, the man in purple had just enough time to get away from the attack himself.

The side of the plane closed up and the twin jets turned 90 degrees before launching off away from the two. The man in purple looked kept his eyes on them as long as he could, angry at their escape.

"So… you're a hunter?" the boy asked the man in purple, who turned his attention to him.

"Dude! I am a huge fan, can I have your autograph!?"

* * *

The boy went from happy to dread when he was taken to a small interrogation room, the man in purple was not at all pleased with him.

"I hope you're well aware of the consequences of your action," the man said, disapprovingly, "Despite your intentions it was foolish of you, you and others around you were needlessly put in harms way."

"HEY I didn't start that fight!" the boy argued.

"Personally I would rather send you home," the man said. Hope seemed to fill the boy up.

"After giving you a proper lecture."

*_SNAP_* the man slammed his whip right at the tip top of the boys hand.

"_DAH! SON OF A-_!" the boy cried out, sucking on the top his hand trying to ease the pain.

"Fortunately for you… someone wishes to speak with you," he told him, he stepped to the side to let someone new come trough the door.

It looked to be a woman wearing a fine business top wearing a long skirt that ended below the knees, a large belt around her wait was a gold looking belt buckle. Around this woman's neck was a green scarf with a cross like symbol on it. A pair of coke bottle glasses were in front of her brown eyes, her long silvery hair reaching past her shoulders.

In one hand there appeared to be a small teacup with steam rising from it. In the other hand there was a large plate of chocolate chip cookies still warm as well.

The woman took a seat right across from the young boy.

"Garnet Rose," the woman said before leaning forward and looking right at the boy he dubbed Garnet.

"Uh… Y-Yes?" Garnet questioned after quickly taking his hand out of his mouth and placing both hands to his sides.

"You… have silver eyes," she stated out of curiosity.

"Uh… y-yeah?" Garnet questioned.

"Now young man," the woman said gesturing to the small screen the man in purple was holding, it was displaying all the impressive feats of Garnets fight against the women in black.

"Please tell me where you learned to do this," she asked him.

"U-Uh f-from Signal Academy," Garnet said slightly nervous.

"Signal Academy," she said with a hint of disbelief, "They taught you to use a scythe, one of the most dangerously designed weapons ever created, they taught you to do that?"

"Well not the academy per say, more like a single teacher did," Garnet corrected.

"I see," she said placing the tray of cookies in front of Garnet. Hunger washed over him as he saw the delicious and still warm tray of cookies, he looked up at the two seeing if this was some kind of trap, it didn't look like it.

Garnet grabbed the edge of the plate and looked up again for some kind of reaction from the other two, which did not happen.

Garnet then quickly lifted up the plate and moved it in front of his face before tilting it in his direction.

From the view of the man in purple it looked as though Garnet was trying to use the plate as some kind of mask. With the sound of a large munch Garnet then placed the tray back on the table leaving only two cookies left out of the two dozen that were baked.

The man in purple was slightly disgusted.

"The only other time I've seen someone wield a scythe with that level of skill was a long time ago, and it was by a tired old dove," the woman said.

"_Maf mwy waunt Wuv_," Garnet said, his mouth still full of cookies.

The woman looked a bit confused until Garnet swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Excuse me, that's my aunt Dov," Garnet told them, "She's a teacher at Signal, before she taught me I was one of the worst students there, but then she took me under her wing and now I can go _HYAAAHH HAAA WUTAH!_," Garnet went making different karate chops and noises.

"Yes you certainly can," the woman said placing her cup of tea on the table, "So please tell me, a young boy at a school where you're taught to be a warrior. Why would a nice man like you want to learn to fight?"

"Well," Garnet started, "Ever since I was young it's been my dream to become a Hunter."

"You want to spend your time fighting monsters?" the woman asked him.

"Yeah! I'm really close to! I've only got two more years to go before I'm done and then I can apply to Beacon," Garnet told them, "My brothers already starting this year and he's trying to become a hunter, and so I want to become a hunter because… I want to be able to help people. Our mom and dad was always pushing the two of us to help others and so I thought 'Eh maybe there's a way I can get paid to do this', and Hunters, huntresses, they're just soooo awesome, heroic, everyone looks up to them and if I can do that it's just awwww YEAAAAAH!" Garnet said sounding like an excited fanboy (Which he was.)

The man in purple just looked at him, still with that same look of disapproval.

"Young man… are you aware who I am?" the woman asked him.

"You're professor Elwin, headmistress of Beacon," Garnet said.

"Hmm hmm, it's nice to meet you," Elwin said with a light chuckle.

"Hi, I-I'm… you already know," Garnet said getting a bit nervous again.

"So you wish to come to my school," she asked him.

"Oh yeah! Totally!" he said.

Elwin looked over to her assistant, he just rolled his eyes no longer caring about what was happening.

"Well then, welcome aboard," she said.

Garnets eyes slowly opened up in excitement.

* * *

Garnets eyes slowly closed in dread.

"This is gonna be GREAT! My little bro's coming to Beacon with me!" a young man with this long blonde hair said grabbing his brother in a hug/headlock lightly ruffling Garnets hair.

This man was wearing was looked to be like a cowboys casual attire. Leather grey pants with kneepads sown in, belt with different pouches around his waist. He had a light brown coat over a yellow t-shirt that had the symbol of a black burning heart around the lower right. Around his neck he wore an orange scarf, and his eyes were lilac.

"Yin… air," Garnet said weakly.

It was the day after and the two of them were currently riding one of Beacons personal Airships headed directly for the school.

"BrOOOO! I'm just soooo proud of you!" he said letting go of Garnet who almost fell to the floor.

"Really Yin, it's not that big a deal," Garnet tried to say.

"What are you talking about 'nothing'? People will look upon you with amazement and envy! You'll be the cock of the walk!" Yin told him excitedly.

"I don't want to be the cock of the walk, I don't want to be the any kind of walk. I just… want to be a normal boy going on a normal walk," Garnet argued.

"Dude! Bro! What's with the attitude, we're going to Beacon! Together! Family! Compadres! Amigos! Where's the excitement?" Yin asked him.

"No, bro I'm excited, I am it's just… ," Garnet started off looked downwards, "I just got moved ahead two years, I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"You're way too late for that, you are special," Yin told his brother.

"_The robbery was committed by known criminal Juliet Torchwick," _one of the airships TV's was displaying a news report on the same woman that Garnet had tried to take down "_If you have any information on this woman please contact the Vale Police department_, _back to you Lisa_. " the news continued on with a report on a Fauna's civil rights protest going violent.

"That's the woman you faced right?" Yin asked his brother quietly.

"Yeah, that's her," Garnet whispered back.

"… she's kind of hot," Yin said smirking a bit.

"_Ugh_," Garnet facepalmed himself, "I swear to god you'd hit on a rock if I dressed it like a woman," he said annoyed.

"Bro you better start getting into women yourslef, now that we're going to the same school at the same time, you can be my wing man in class now, and I can be yours," Yin thought excitedly.

"I'm not going to Beacon so I can help you score chicks," Garnet said annoyed.

"Oh come on, the ladies would swoon all over us. The intelligent cute little bro alongside the stunningly gorgeous and handsome Yin," he said trying to sound suave on his part.

"The two of us could get any women we want," he said moving his hand all around him.

"_Blrrgh_!"

"Not that one," Yin quickly said.

The 'One' was a young looking woman who looked to be sick. She was a young woman wearing simple blue jeans and a black hoody sweater. Around her body was a simple white breast plate as well as two white shoulder plates. Attatched to her waist was a small sheath holding a sword.

Garnet couldn't see her face as she was leaning over like she was about to heave, holding her long blonde ponytail back.

As some of the students were complaining about vomit, the TV suddenly shut off and was replaced by the holographic figure of a man wearing purple.

"_Hello, and welcome to Beacon academy_," the man formally said.

"Who's that guy?" Yin asked.

"_My name is Lydon Goodwitch_."

"Oh… drrr."

"_All of you have received the great honor and privilege to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Hunters and Huntresses you all now hold the responsibility of maintaining this peace. You have all shown us the courage and skill needed for such a task, and in return we shall provide you all with the knowledge as well as the training necessary._"

The message ended, the hologram of Lyndon disappeared and everyone could see outside the windows looking down at a marvelous city.

Garnet, as well as many of the other students looked outside in awe at the spectacular view.

"Look, I think you can see Signal from up here," Garnet said pointing down, "Looks like home's not to far away."

"Hey don't get all homesick on me," Yin said placing a supportive hand on his shoulder, "Beacons our home now."

As the Airship flew everyone started to see a large castle out in the distance perched over a cliff. The clear blue water could be seen washing down to the ocean that surrounded them.

"Wonder who we'll meet a Beacon," Garnet said to himself.

"I hope they're better than Puke girl," Yin said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Damn that was easy for me, why can't I be like this for my Persona fics. **

**After watching this series and seeing reverisky's work this idea wouldn't leave me so I had to do it. **

**Be sure to review, tell me what you think, tell me if I used the wrong singular nouns I got confused on some parts. It's hard to make a rule 63 fic and remember that the genders are switched. **


	2. The Shinning Beacon

**Kisdota: So my usual tradition for new fics is to make a new page soon after posting it. I'm going over the first page, I think I made it too similar to the original so I'm going to try and mix in my own brand of humor, a subtly as I can. It's shorter than the first but that should be understandable right?**

* * *

As the massive Airship arrived at the docking platform of Beacon it slowly lowered down to it level turning to it's side. The bridges extended out connecting the Airship to the land and students immediately all rushed out. One blonde haired girl in particular held both hands over he mouth, her cheeks puffed out trying to keep whatever it was in.

She set her sights on the nearest trashcan hurrying over to it and began to heave.

"_BLAAARG!_" she cried out, everyone nearby either eww'ed or looked away.

Yin and Garnet both walked out, Garnet had an extra spring in his step as he walked almost skipping.

"Bro don't skip," Yin commanded him getting him to stop.

The pathway to Beacon looked long, street lamps and trees adorned the stone cobbled path. Despite this the two brothers could easily see their destination.

A tall and impressive castle, a stone arch surrounding the entrance, a moat of clear blue water flowed around it leading back to the doors which were both massive. This was just the front, the brothers tried looking back as much as they could but the rest of the castle was black from the position of the sun making it hard to spot any details.

"*_whistle_* And we thought the view from vale was impressive," Yin said impressed.

Garnet tried to keep his attention on the castle, but the people walking around him took a lot of his attention. Different people all aspiring to be Hunters and Huntresses meant one thing.

Different weapons.

"aaaaahhh!" Garnets mouth hung open, a bead of drool slipping past his lips, a continuous moan of utter delight.

"Garnet? Bro?" Yin questioned waving his hand over his brothers face trying to get a reacting.

Garnets eyes darted to the right.

"Aw man! D-Dude look at that! That girls got a Bladed Boomerang!" Garnet said pointing and tugging on his brothers arm.

"Garnet!"

"Ooh ooh and he's got a thunder lance!" Garnet started squeeing like a kid in a candy store.

"GARNET!" Yin yelled at his brother getting him out of his fanboy mode.

"Huh what?" Garnet questioned.

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that, they're just weapons," Yin scolded him.

"Just weapons!" Garnet cried out grabbing his own weapon in scythe form and hugging it close to himself, "They're not 'just' weapons, they're a part of us, a part of how we live. Extensions of ourselves made real, they defend us, they keep us warm, oooh how I love them!"

"Would you stop referring to the deadly pieces of metal as a religion?" Yin questioned, "You've got a freaking sniper scythe isn't that enough for you?"

"Oh I love Crescent Rose with all my heart, but she'll never be able to fully satisfy my lust."

"And stop treating your weapon like it's a she," Yin ordered him.

"She is a she!" Garnet argued.

"Dude if she was a she, believe me I'd know," Yin told him, "Why don't you meet some real she's… girls I mean."

"I'm not ready to share my relationship yet," Garnet said hugging Crescent Rose tighter.

"Then other guys, friends! Mom would want you to make more friends while you're here," Yin told him.

"I don't need friends, I got you and Crescent Rose! That's all I need," Garnet said.

"You seriously need- oh hold on you don't know me," Yin suddenly shoved Garnet to the side and ran ahead.

"Whoa wait! YIN!" Garnet yelled.

"I don't know you stranger!" Yin yelled back at him. Garnet was about to call out to him again but then saw his brothers target. A group of three girls all chatting and laughing together. Yin immediately rushed to their side slowing his walk in an attempt to look more dignified.

"Hello ladies, you wouldn't happen to know where the new students are supposed to go would you," Yin asked them.

"_Ugh_," Garnet scowled at his brothers usual antics, "Everyplace we go, the playground, the fair, Dustland! He just ditches me!" in a fit of anger Garnet turned his heel and kicked the air.

*_SMASH_* Only for his foot to come into contact was a large stack of brief cases being rolled on a hotel cart. They all tumbled down like a stack of blocks, Garnet suddenly lost his anger and replaced it with fear and guilt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Garnet cringed from the loud voice that was right behind him, he slowly turned around to see who it was.

The person he saw looked like the epiphany of cold, his body was light white from a clear lack of sun. The young boy wore a bolo coat of pure white over his black shirt, and even his jeans and shoes were a pure white. His hair was white as well, but his eyes looked to be a light blue. On the boys side was a holster holding a rapier sword, though looking at the hilt of the weapon it was clear that that was no simple sword.

"'I'm so sorry!" Garnet was quick to apologize.

"Sorry!? You just kicked over my supply of Dust! And not just some dimestore dust! Schnee company refined and processed Dust! That's not cheap!" he said again angrily.

"I swear to god I thought I was kicking air!" Garnet said raising both his hands up in defense he picked one of the cases up trying to set it all back up, but the boy in white just took it from him.

"Get your grubby hands off of this!" he said forcefully taking it, he opened it up and began inspecting it for any damages. He held one of the bottles up giving it a thorough check through, "What kind of idiot just kicks around the very lifeblood of our civilizations," he asked shaking his hand in anger, unfortunately he was still carrying the bottle, and a bit of the dust inside seemed to have seeped out.

"Uh… d-dude-?"

"Do not refer to me as 'Dude'!" the boy said harshly shaking even more dust in his hands, "Dust is the most precious resource we have!" he started shaking the bottle even more.

"Uh-."

"It's what keeps us safe from the Grimm."

"That bottle-," Garnet felt a bit of it run up his nose.

"It's what gives us the great luxuries of life we all love."

"Uh- uh-aah—aaahh-!"

"It's what powers the weapons we hold!"

"A-AAAH!"

"And you kick it around like some common soccer ball!?"

"CHOO-!" *_BOOOOOOOM_* Garnets sneezed triggered the airborne dust around him causing a chain reaction to the dust around him. The area was set aflame, a cloud of smoke raised into the air. Fortunately only the area around the boy in white was lit up, he lost his grip on the dust bottle he had and it rolled away.

The boy in white was now the boy covered in soot.

"You… Y-YOU IDIOT!" he yelled at Garnet who seemed to have shrunk down.

"I-I am sooo sorry!" Garnet tried apologizing.

"What in the world is a clumsy stupid little brat like you doing here!?" the boy in white questioned.

"W-Well I uh-," Garnet tried to say.

"This isn't your run of the mill combat academy, this is real! We're all put into life and death situations, fights that could either mean success or death! Someone like you has no place here!"

"HEY! I was invited here just like you! And I said I was sorry your highness!" Garnet argued back getting mad.

"He's not a king, he's an heir," a third voice chimed in

Ganet and the white boy both turned to see who spoke up.

It was a well dressed boy wearing black, a white suit with a black vest similar to what a butler would wear, around his collar was a shoe string bow. On his left hand he wore a full length black glover reaching up to the shoulder, but on his right hand was something that looked like a ribbon tied all around his hand. His wavy black hair was adorned with a black beanie hat. His eyes of Amber looked over the boy in white, in his right hand was a book, in his left was the bottle of dust that the boy in white lost.

"Eis Schnee," the boy in black said, "The heir of the Scheen Dust corporation, which is the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Ah finally, someone who knows how to give a little respect," the boy Eis said happily.

"Yes this same company is also known for its questionable style of business, known to make back ally deals, and of course their horrible treatment of their own labor force," the boy in black continued.

"Wh- You dare sully my familys name!?" Eis yelled at him angrily. .

"I'm merely stating facts, you and your family did that to yourself long ago," the boy in black said, Garnet started snickering to himself.

"Ooh burn," Garnet quietly said.

"Wh-! I did-! _GRRR_!" Eis angrily grabbed the bottle of dust from the boy and headed off, two maids followed behind her picking up all the stray cases before following him.

"A-Again I'm sorry!" Garnet called out to Eis, but he made no acknowledgement, "I-I'll make this up to you I promise!" he yelled still being ignored.

"_Sigh… _fist day at school," Garnet said dejectedly sighing, "Hey thanks man I owe… you…," Garnet attempted to thank the boy who helped him, but he was already off while still reading that book of his.

"_sigh_," Garnet just fell to his knees before laying on the ground, "All alone... again… how could this get any worse?"

"… _crap_," Garnet thought closing his eyes, _"That's usually when things do get worse_."

"Uh hello?" Garnet heard a kind sounding voice and opened up his eyes again to see someone who was looking over him, extending her hand out. Garnet took a look at the face of this kind persona, her eyes were blue, and her hair was blonde with a familiar looking braided pony tail in the back.

"I'm Jean," the girl said.

"…Garnet," he happily answered back before taking her hand.

"… _snrk_… weren't you that girl who was puking?"

* * *

"Hey motion sickness is a much more common problem that a lot of people have!" Jean argued with Garnet as the two of them walked around the stone arches alongside the water.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to insult you it's just that… puke girl was the first thing that came to mind," Garnet apologized.

"Oh well how would you feel if I suddenly decided to call you sneeze bomb?" Jean asked her.

"Hey that was in no way my fault," Garnet said.

"Well… the names Jean Arc, short, cute, rolls off the tongue. Men think it's a beautiful name," Jean said with confidence.

"They do?" Garnet questioned.

"Well… I'm sort of hoping they do," Jean said with less confidence, "Well liked papa always said… ehh.. uh never mind."

"Uh well uh… um," Garnet tried to think of something to say, "_Jesus this is harder than I thought, how the hell does Yin do it so easily. Just… get a conversation started damn it!_?"

"Sooo, I got this," Garnet said pulling out his weapon and showing off his impressive scythe.

"W-Whoa!" Jean was obviously impressed by his weapon, "Your thing is Huge!"

"Sooo glad Yin's not here to hear that," Garnet said.

"That's a Scythe isn't it?" Jean asked him.

"It's also got a built in 99C-S2 gun barrel and is capable of firing 14.5 by 114 millimeter ammunition," Garnet said with pride.

"Uh d-what?" Jean questioned.

"I can also shoot people with it," Garnet finished.

"Wow… that's really impressive," Jean said.

"What about you? What're you packin?" Garnet asked her.

"Uh… I got this sword," Jean said pulling out her blade.

"Nice," Garnet said staring at the blade.

"A-And this shield to," she said, she took the sheath from her waist and held it, the sides extended out forming a shield.

"Ooh, nice," Garnet said, "So what can these things do?" he asked lightly tapping the top of the shield.

"W-AH!"

This somehow activated the mechanism that extends it causing the shield to fold back up. Jean almost dropped it and fumbled around with it repeatedly tossing it around in the air before getting a firm grip back on it.

"U-Uh well my shield can get smaller," Jean said trying to keep a straight face, "So… when I get tired of carrying it I can just… put it away."

"I see," Garnet said scratching his chin in interest, "So I'm assuming you've infused the shield with anti-gravity dust particles to make it lighter to carry?"

"Uh… no… it stays the same weight," Jean said.

"Well, it's still cool, I mean its simple. When I made mine I went waaay overboard in designing it," Garnet said.

"Wait, designing it? You made that thing?" Jean asked.

"Well yeah… all students at signal are required to know how to make their own weapon," Garnet said, "Did you… not make yours?"

"No," Jean said, "It's a hand me down, from my great great grandmother who fought in the war."

"W-Wow, that must be one valuable antique," Garnet said, but this seemed to make Jean feel a bit more depressed about her own weapon, "A-Anyway I like it, it's classical, and it's like your honoring your family tradition."

"Y-Yeah… it is isn't it," Jean said getting a bit of smile back.

"So why'd you help me out?" Garnet asked placing his weapon back, "Back in that courtyard."

"Eh why wouldn't I, it was the right thing to do," Jean said, "Besides, it's like papa always said, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

"Hm," Garnet said thinking a bit, "So uh… where are we going anyway?"

"Oh… uh… do you not know where we're going?" Jean asked, "Uh… sorry I was kind of following you."

"Uh oh," Garnet said looking around.

"Maybe we should ask for directions? You wouldn't be against that would you, like all other men?" Jean asked jokingly.

"_Pft_, that's sexist," Garnet said, still laughing anyway.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay so here's chapter 2, hope you all like it. Please actually review the fic, that's what we fic writers are here for.**


	3. The Shinning Beacon pt 2

**Kisdota: Okay so by the average fics on this category I'm doing mildly well, 5 reviews a chapter is pretty good for a new series that's about 4 months old. Be sure to keep reviewing or I might decide to stop. **

* * *

Both Garnet and Jean were able to finally find the entrance to the main building, walking side by side the looked inside to see a massive gathering of people. Some newcomers like Garnet and Jean, others on their second, third, or fourth year. In the back of the room was a large podium perfect for giving speeches.

Looking around the room both Garnet and Jean examined the many different people there.

"Oh! BRO!" Garnet heard his brother yelling out somewhere and looked to find him in the left side of the room waving his hand, "Bro I got you a spot!" Yin called to him.

"Oh there's my brother," Garnet said, "It's been fun Jean, catch you after the ceremony," he said heading off before he got her answer.

"N-No Garnet wait!" Jean tried to say, but Garnet didn't hear her calling out, "_Sigh_, great, so where am I gonna find a fun lovable nerdy sidekick now?"

She headed off looking for a spot to stand herself, though she was unaware that she suddenly caught the eye of a young man with red hair.

* * *

Garnet took his spot still angry at the fact that his brother had left him behind, arms crossed and face stern. Though his brother didn't seem to think anything of it.

"So how's your first day at Beacon going?" Yin asked happily, though Garnet just jerked his head towards him.

"You mean besides the fact that after you left me alone for some girls, Again, I exploded?" Garnet asked harshly.

"Ooh seriously? Dude if you can't handle being on your own here then you're going to fail for sure, you don't wanna let mom down do you?" Yin questioned.

"No you idiot I literally exploded! As in Flames! As in there's a small hole in the ground now, and for some reason the place got really cold for a moment," Garnet said.

"You can explode now?" Yin asked, "Awesome! We really are brothers!"

"I didn't explode like you do!" Garnet said annoyed.

"Then how!? Maybe we could train you to explode like you did!" Yin said excited.

"You want to train me on how to explode?" Garnet questioned annoyed.

"YEAH! We could be the exploding bros!" Yin said.

"It was a freak accident! That I… accidentally caused after kicking over this white douche bags stuff!" Garnet said.

"White douche bag?" Yin questioned as though he had just realized something.

"I was angry at you for ditching me again and in a stupid fit of anger I kicked behind me thinking there was nothing there and this idiot in white must have thought it'd be a good idea to move his stuff a freaking foot behind me!"

"Uh bro-."

"Then he starts questioning me about my place here, I think he thinks I'm some kid… not entirely inaccurate, but that doesn't mean I just wandered here, but that jerk seems to think that I was doing it on purpose!"

"Uh Garnet!" Yin said loudly this time jerking his eyes to the left.

"…Oh crap he's behind me isn't he?" Garnet questioned turning his head slowly.

"No… I'm in front of you."

Garnet's eyes widen in dread, looking at his brother he grabbed him by the shoulders and lightly tipped him to the left to see behind him. Previously hidden from Garnets sight was the same boy Eis who looked as angry as Garnet was a second ago.

Garnet tried to put his brother back and make the problem disappear, but Eis merely moved Yin to the left.

"So you think I'm an idiot huh?" Eis questioned.

"I said I was sorry!" Garnet yelled back at him.

"Whoa you really did explode!? That's awesome!" Yin commented.

Then Eis reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little brochure, "What's this?" Garnet questioned. Looking over the cover it read 'Dust and You, a guide to proper Dust control'.

"The Schnee Dust company accepts no responsibility for the mis handle and mis use of fal fblb blaabaalaalalaa," Eis went on and on about different kinds of rules and regulations and everything else that went with the most boring parts of legal work.

"Uh… I'm sorry I nodded off what?" Garnet questioned him.

"Are you really sorry for what happened?" Eis questioned him.

"Yes! I am," Garnet said quickly.

"Read this, know it, and don't talk to me again till one of us dies," Eis said dropping the guide onto his hands.

"Whoa dude harsh," Yin said.

"Don't refer to me as 'Dude'," Eis told him.

"Hey man no need for any of us to be hostile, we're all the same. We're all now brothers in arms, comrades, whatever goes into a smoothie to fight off the un-nutrition that is evil," Yin said, "I lost steam in the end, but can't we be friends."

"Uh… r-right," Garnet said to his awkward analogy, "Look I really am sorry about kicking your stuff, can't we just forget it ever happened and be friends?"

"_Gasp _really? You want to be friends," Eis said in an obviously sarcastic tone, "Oh I've wanted something like this for so long."

"Okay man stop it," Yin said annoyed, though it didn't seem as though Garnet was getting it.

"Well be the best of friends, taking the school by storm, the girls will go crazy for us. Especially that cute blonde one."

"E-Eh?" Jean suddenly spoke up when she saw Eis pointing at her.

"Really!?" Garnet asked excited.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

No," Eis said disappointing Garnet.

"Man you really are an ass Jack Frost," Yin said, "No wait… Jack Ass Frost… Jack… Frost Ass… There's an insult in there somewhere."

"_Ahem,_" a quiet voice boomed through the room, everyone's attention was fixed on the top of the podium where Elwin stood along with Lydon who was holding a clipboard.

"I'd rather keep this brief," Elwin started speaking into the microphone, "Everyone here has come in search of knowledge… to hone your skills as fighters and learn new skills. When you all finish here, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people of our world."

Garnet, Yin, and even Eis all started to fill up with pride.

"Unfortunatly… the only thing I see is wasted energy, and people in need of purpose and direction," Elwin said, their pride suddenly starting to leak out, "If you believe the knowledge will ease your burden on life you are sadly mistaken, it can only help in your decision on the path you take… and the first step will be yours and yours alone to take," Elwin finished her speech and walked off, Lydon was next to take the mic.

"You will all spend the night in the Ballroom, first year initiation will begin in the morning. Sleep well until then," Laydon ordered.

"Well… I'm less than inspired now," Yin said, "Did that speech seem weird to you guys?"

"Yeah its… kinda like she wasn't there at all," Garnet said.

"Soo, you think I'm cute?" Jean asked Eis suddenly stepping in.

* * *

Night had fallen and all of the students were gathered in the large ballroom, many sleeping bags were lined up everywhere all of the students in their sleep clothes.

Garnet in a simple black shirt and red sweatpants was busy writing on some letters.

"Woo! It's like a sleepover, just like old times!" Yin said happily landing on the sleeping bag next to his brother. He opted to just sleep in some black sweatpants going shirtless.

"I don't think mom would approve of us having girls over," Garnet told him.

"Oh it's not like she needs to know," Yin said, "Now then let's scope out the girls… she's pretty… she's hot… no to her… she's taken."

"Weren't you just talking to like, a group of them when we got here?" Garnet questioned.

"Oh they all had boyfriends… and they confronted me and got mad at me and tried to beat me up," Yin told him.

"What? They tried to beat you up? But you look fine," Garnet said.

"'Tried' is the key word in that sentence," Yin said, "Now as I was saying; her I would love to meet…. She looks hot… that is possibly the fluffiest set of pajama's I've ever seen."

"What?" Garnet looked up to see what Yin was seeing.

He saw Jean walking by in a long pink night dress with the fluffy pink dress reaching to her ankles and a pair of pink bunny slippers.

"… I'll be honest… I'm a bit curious," Yin said.

"Leave. Jean. Alone," Garnet said suddenly serious.

"Alright alright, she's probably too innocent for someone like me anyway," Yin said, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Writing a letter to all my other friends back at Signal," Garnet said, "I promised them that I'd tell them all about Beacon, maybe some test answers now and then."

"Aw that's adorable, mini covert opps," Yin said, *_Smack_* to which a pillow was promptly thrown on his face.

"Shut up, I didn't get to take my friends with me to Beacon. I had to leave them behind," Garnet said.

"Hey I had to leave my friends behind to," Yin said.

"One nighters don't count as friends," Garnet told him, "You're a man-whore you know that right."

"If the shoe fits," Yin said just plainly agreeing, "And you're not alone, you got pretty in pink over there," he said gesturing to Jean.

"Plus I'm enemies with the frost king of an entire corporation sooo… I'm a little less than breaking even on the friend count," Garnet said.

"Bro, you never get less with friends you just convert them… into enemies… one friend one enemy," Yin said, "Though you got me thinking about that corporate thing now, you think if Jack Frost's ass wanted he could bribe the school into kicking you out?... ooh or even staging an accidental death," *_smack*_ Garnet hit him with another pillow.

"Don't talk like that you're gonna freak me out," Garnet said.

"What? I'm just curious," Yin said, "If you're feeling so alone then go make some friends, there's thousands of guys, and girls. You friend zoned one already do it again."

"I don't think there's anyone who… hm?" Garnet noticed a soft light that was coming from a corner of the room. It was that guy in black with the amber eyes wearing some sweat shorts and black shirt. He was reading one of his books by the candle light.

"What? You know that book worm?" Yin asked.

"Uh no not really, but he's the one who helped me out when I got in trouble with Eis," Garnet said.

"Ooh, perfect!" Yin said dragging his brother up by the arm.

"Whoa hey what are you doing!?" Garnet questioned surprised.

"We're makin friends," Yin said.

"Wh- no wait!" Garnet tried to get out of his brothers grip, but even he knew that that was impossible, he was the strongest man he knew.

The boy in black looked up from the book he was reading to see some blonde guy dragging with him that little kid he met that morning. Reluctantly he held his finger in place saving his spot in the book before letting it down.

"Hey buddy! I think you know my bro here?" Yin said to him.

"Ah yes… the boy who exploded?" the boy said before he picked up his book again.

"Ah yeah, the name's Garnet," he said holding his hand up to shake the other boys hand, but he completely ignored her.

"But you can call me sneeze boooo- uh… n-never mind," Garnet said awkwardly, the boy continued to ignore him.

"Wow you are way out of practice," Yin whispered to him.

"If it's so easy then you help me!" Garnet whispered back.

"So uh… what's your name?" Yin questioned.

"It's Noire," the boy Noire said.

"Well Noire it's great to meet ya! I'm Yin, Garnets older brother," Yin said, "Like the Beanie Hat, really… rebellious… I think?"

"Of course it is," Noire said still reading.

"… so… you see any nice ladies here?" Yin asked starting to feel as awkward as Garnet.

"Yes I've seen a few lovely ladies, almost as lovely as this book," Noire told them both.

Yin and Garnet both stared at him waiting for another response.

"Which I will continue to read," Noire said.

*stare*

"As soon as the two of you are gone," Noire said a bit annoyed them time.

"Well you were certainly worth the time," Yin said about to leave.

"What's it about?" Garnet asked.

"Hm?" Noire said sounding less irritated than before.

"The uh… book," Garnet said. Noire thought he genuinely sounded interested.

"Well… it's about a boy," Noire started, "And… ever since he was born he's been wearing a mask, living a life that's not his while having his true life disguised away."

"Yeah really interesting," Yin said cheerful yet sarcastic.

"I love books," Garnet said, "Well stories really, Yin used to read them to me all the time when I was a kid. About hero's, fighting monsters, protecting the weak, defending kingdoms… Its kind of the reason I wanted to become a hunter."

"What for? Do you expect a happy ending form this kind of life?" Noire questioned him.

"Because those people were able to make a lot of people happy… fictional people some of them time, but the good they did… that's the kind of good I want to do," Garnet said.

"Heh… that surprisingly ambitious for someone so young," Norie said, "But Hero's in real life… they're not looking for a happy life you know that right?"

"I know… but I was aware of that from the start," Garnet said, "We're here to make sure that others can be happy."

Noire smiled a bit surprised from the Sneeze bombs answer.

"Daww that's my little bro," Yin said grabbing him into a headlock and giving him a noggie.

"OW Hey!" *_SMACK_* "AH! My face! You're gonna pay for that!" *_twist_* "Ow OW OW OW OW!" *_KICK_* "GHH! F $%#!" *_BAM_*

What started out as a bit of roughhousing turned into a full fight between the two.

"Yin, Garnet, perhaps you two should stop this before you wake the others," Noire suggested.

"Will you people be quiet!?" Eis suddenly awoke pulling off his sleeping mask. He was dressed in a pair of white pajama pants and pajama coat, "People are trying to sleep and- oh you have to be kidding me."

"Wh- You again!" Yin said angrily.

"Oh man, wait he's right we need to be quiet!" Garnet said in realization.

"Oh so now you're agreeing with me!" Eis said mad.

"W-I was never disagreeing with you!" Garnet said suddenly getting mad himself.

"Yeah what's your deal with my brother man!" Yin said.

Noire merely rolled his eyes before realizing he wasn't going to get any more reading done he just blew out the candle next to him sending the ballroom into darkness.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay so next chapter we see the rest of the gang for the future team JNPR, still too early in the fic to go too off on the regular cannon. **

**Oh and the last chapter and this on I put in a little video game reference. Can any of you spot them? Anyway I think I can change a little more next chapter. **


	4. The First Step

**Kisdota: Fewer Reviews than last time, I know that I'm following the main story a little close to the original sorry, but as soon as we get past the initiation I'll have something fun for you all.**

* * *

The first beams of sunshine came into the Ballroom lighting up the area with a gentle glow of twilight orange. Though many of the students chose to ignore this, or to simply place their pillow over their head to block out the light.

Though one student was wide awake the second he opened his turquoise eyes and greeted the sun whipping back his ear length orange hair. Getting on his small black coat, this person had on a questionable attire. His shirt looked fine, white with a strange looking open collar and a set of what looked like metallic armor braces around his chest. However he had on a pair of pink pants, there were already people that had seen him and were giving the boy lables.

On the woman's side of the ballroom another individual began to awake. However when she opened her magenta colored eyes instead of seeing the rising sun she was instead greeted by her self appointed 'bestest boy friend, not boyfriend just boy who is friend friend'.

"Moring Rei!" the boy greeted loud enough for the surrounding people to be jolted awake. However while many of the students were surprised or frightened up, the girl Rei remained calm and stoic and possibly slightly annoyed.

With a loud sigh she just got up out of her sleeping bag.

She was wearing a green Chinese shirt that had two rings of pink around her shoulders, and she had on a pair of white pants that ended three quarters down leaving her ankles and above exposed. She got on her black slip on shoes and got a few of her things while her friend began talking.

"I can't believe the two of us have been here for a whole day! I mean I was expecting that to happen I mean it's not like I was thinking that something would happen that would cause the two of us to get expelled I mean you're miss perfect and I'm me.

The girl Rei entered the woman's locker-room, and Nore just kept talking as he entered with her. Thankfully it was still early morning and they were the only two there.

Rei pulled the curtain of the shower stall throwing her clothing over the bar to hang over her. She turned the knob letting out the warm water as she listened to her friend talk from the other side.

"This place is just awesome, I mean sure the head master seems a little on edge and Mr. Goodwitch seems to be too focused on the rules but other than that this place is amazing what do you think the dorms are like, ooh and there's also that thing about partnering up the two of us should definitely hook up together not in the dating sense but in the school partnership sense not that I think dating you would be a bad thing I mean you're pretty pretty I'm sure a lot of the guys would ask you out n-not that I think you should I mean we're here to study and studying is what we should focus on ooh and anything else that seems fun!"

The sound of falling water stopped and the steam ceased, Rei said nothing as her bare arm left the privacy of the shower stall. Without a word or even looking the excited boy took one of the fluffy white towels and tossed it from his left side as he was walking. Rei easily caught it and pulled it in with her.

"NO WAY ARE WE GONNA FAIIIL!" the boy suddenly yelled out, "Not that I think we're gonna FAIL but we gotta pump ourselves up cause what if at some point things get to hard and we think we're gonna FAIL that's not gonna happen because we already promised ourselves we weren't going to FAIL!"

Rei, dressed up again, proceeded to the sink to brush her teeth as her friend continued to talk. She pulled out a green toothbrush and a tube of crest while her friend got his own brush and took Rei's toothpaste from her.

"The two of us here means that we're the best of the best of a lot of people not that a lot of people out there I mean sure we're definitely stronger than some of the people out there but statistically there's bound to be a few people who are tougher than us we should make a poll or an internet poll 'www dot how strong are you dot com ' we could get people to tell us how tough they are then we could decide who we want to take down wait that doesn't sound like cheating does it?"

Rei said nothing as she set up her hair, wrapping white banding tape around two secting of her hari making two low hanging pony tales. The single streak of Magenta hair dangled in front of her.

* * *

Rei was rolling up her sleeping bag as her friend continued to talk.

"You know how lucky I feel to be here with you I mean the two of us have been together for so long doing everything together and now I get to attend Beacon with my best girl friend when I say girl friend I mean you're a girl who's my friend I mean girl and friend that's two words like the two of us but when I say two of us I don't mean couple two I mean two two like two peas in a pod which I never really understood I mean why would you just want two peas in a pod I prefer three or four that's always tastier or is it?"

* * *

Rei was continually cutting the same area of her pancake as her friend continued to talk.

"With the initiation coming up they're probably going to have to pair the people together we've come so far together there's no way I'm gonna give you up we need to find a concrete way for the two of us to stick together maybe we could bribe the head to make the tides turn to our favor I got like 5 lien in my pocket that's not a lot not to mention she owns a school maybe I can use my 'manly charms' to brain wash her into letting the two of us be partners no wait that won't work I can't brainwash people."

The boy grabbed three pancakes with his hand like they were cookies before letting a glob of syrup drizzle on them and then stuffing all three in his mouth at once. He swallowed them all in a second.

* * *

Rei opened up the door to her locker taking out her two primary weapons, they looked like small one handed SMG guns with axe blades attached right under the barrel of the gun. She examined them looking for any imperfections while her friend continued to talk.

"I got it! We don't want to signal anyone that we're trying to work together so we just need to talk in a language that nobody understands, but if we speak then people might know who we are. I know maybe we could try to signal each other with morse code instead can you shoot 'I'm here' in morse code with your guns?"

"Nore," Rei finally said.

"Yeah Rei?" the boy Nore asked.

Rei held the guns up letting the two of them slip into her sleeves, "Neither of us knows how to speak morse code."

"… Then… that means we'll be speaking jiberish to each other so there's no possible way for anyone to find out that we're working together!"

" _Sigh_," Rei let out a somehow annoyed and still happy sigh, "Let's go Nore."

"When I say together I don't mean like couples," Nore said and the two went on their marry way.

"Sooo… you think those two are…," Garnet trailed off as he and his brother stared at the strange couple.

"I have no idea," Yin said confused taking a seat on one of the bunches, "So, you excited about today?"

"Yup no more awkward tensions between awkward people," Garnet said opening his own personal locker taking out crescent rose and hugging it, "Mornin babe, you sleep well last night? You ready for the big day?" he asked the weapon.

"That's still creepy to me," Yin said, "Might wanna tone down the weapon fetish, there's a bunch of other people going through initiation as well. If you want to grow here then you're gonna need to meet new people, new friends."

"_Ugh_, yes mother," Garnet said sarcastically, annoyed at his brothers words, "Meeting new people isn't going to make me stronger or make me a better fighter, and I am growing I've been drinking my milk."

"Well we're all going to have to form teams, it's kind of a rule here. What're you gonna do then?" Yin asked him.

"I-I don't know I'll just… form a team with you," Garnet said.

"Well… maybe you should try being on someone else's team," Yin said sounding slightly guilty.

"Dearest brother of mine," Garnet started moving closer to him, "Are you saying that you don't wish to be on the same team as me?"

"N-No no of course not," Yin said raising both his hands up in defense, "But you know, it wouldn't be bad if you tried to socialize with some other people besides me. Might even make you grow as a person."

"W-What's that supposed to mean!?" Garnet questioned, "There's nothing wrong with-"

"-these lockers!" Jean passed by the two brothers as she looked over each and every one of them, "What's wrong with these lockers it's like they all moved. I know I didn't put my stuff in 363! _Sigh_, why is this happening to me!?"

As Jean was looking through the room he passed by two people, Eis the Schnee company heir as well as another person who looked to be a whole head taller than Eis.

This person had red hair done up in a short pony tail. He wore what looked like a mixture of metal and leather based armor. Gold like plating around his neck, shoulders and waiste as well as some kind of headpiece placed around the sides of his head to the back which kept the hair out of his face. His green eyes examined his spear looking weapon as well as round buckler shield.

"Soo," Eis began talking, "Pyrrhus, great name by the way, have you given any thought about who you'd like to be paired up with."

"Ah yes," the large man Pyrrhus started, "It seems as though most people will be trying to pair up with their… friends," he said looking out to the door where he saw Rei and Nore leave, there was a slight envy in his eyes, "Though I suppose I'll just have to let lady luck decide my partner."

"Well if you have no one you'd like to pair up with in particular then I would be more than happy if you and I decided to form a team," Eis said, "It would be an honor to fight alongside someone of your skill and magnitude."

"I… suppose I have no objections," Pyrrhus said.

"Perfect, I promise you won't regret it," Eis said, in the depts of his mind thunder boomed as he began scheming, "_This is just perfect, with a champion like Pyrrhus at my side my own reputation will soar, our skills will be without match, our enemies will flee from the sight of the two of us, and any who try to stand in my way will be crushed._ _No one could possibly stop us! No one!_"

"You know what you really don't want to regret," Jean suddenly appeared between the two of them, "Not having me on your team, hi there handsome, names Jean Arc, but you can call me Jean."

"Oh lord," Eis said face palming himself.

"Ah hello Jean," Pyrrhus said standing closer to Jean center of vision.

"Oh hello," Jean said politly yet focusing right back on Eis, "So, Eis right, I heard you think I'm cute."

"_Ugh_," Eis groaned in annoyance.

"You know if you wanted to say hi to me you didn't need to do it from so far away," Jean said sounding overly confident to which Eis still groaned in annoyance, "So anyway I was thinking that since we're all supposed to be forming teams and you seemed to be trying to get my attention I thought that maybe it could be the two of us."

"_sigh _First woman to fall for me and its her," Eis said to himself.

"Well technically it won't be just the two of you," Pyrrhus started getting Jeans attention, "The teams here are all comprised of four different members."

"Oh!" Jean then leaned closer to Pyrrhus, "Soo… if you're still undecided on who you want to pair up with then I suppose I wouldn't mind having someone like you on the winning team."

"N-No, no, Jean," Eis grabbed Jean's shoulder and pulled her away from Pyrrhus, "Are you seriously trying to suggest that Pyrrhus should be associating himself with someone like you?"

"Oh there's no need to get jealous cool stuff," Jean said.

"Nevermore droppins, Jean are you not aware of who you're talking to?" Eis angrily annoyed asked her.

"You said his name was Pyrrhus right?" Jean asked.

"Yes, my name is Pyrrhus Nikos," Pyrrhus kindly said.

"Yes the same Pyrrhus who graduated at the top class of Sanctum," Eis told her.

"I'm not familiar with that," Jean said.

"w-Wha-d-huh? He's won the Mistral regional tounoment four years in a row, which is a new record," Eis told him.

"Still drawing a blank," Jean said.

"You can't possibly be- _rrgh_," Eis pinched the gap between his eyes, "He's on the front of every box of Mary Mallows Pumpkin Flakes!" he yelled angrily.

"Mary what-WHAT!" Jean gapsed in surprise, "You're on that cereal! But they only let pro athletes on! And Cartoon characters!"

"Ah right… I remember that," Pyrrhus said, "It was nice for a time, though the taste of the cereal isn't something I'm too fond of."

"Okay, finally seeing some gears turn," Eis said, "Now after hearing all of that do you really believe that you have any right to even consider giving him partnership advice?"

"I… Uh… I-I suppose not," Jean said losing all of her confidence.

"Jean don't start doubting yourself, I think someone like you could really be a great leader," Pyrrhus said.

"R-Really!?" Jean said happy and surprised.

"Yeah really?" Eis asked in disbelief, "Pyrrhus please don't encourage 'it', that'll only make 'it' want to stay."

"Oh don't be jealous cool guy, we've still got plenty of space on our team," Jean said.

"Alright you asked for it," Eis told her, "I don't want to be on your team, I wish for you to go away, to never talk to me, in fact I don't want people to even think that I am associated with you in any way shape or form. No a thousand times over to you wanting me to be your partner."

"… wow… you uh… you could have just said no," Jean said depressed.

"Well then you would have tried again," Eis told her sounding as cold as he looked.

*_DOO DOO DEE DOO_* The speakers chimed, the mechanical voice sounded overhead though the school, "_Would all first year students please report to the Beacon cliff for initiation, again all first year students please report to the Beacon cliff for initiation._"

"Let's go Pyrrhus," Eis said waking for the door out.

"U-Uh… y-yes of course," Pyrrhus said, though he looked back at Jean a few times before following Eis.

"Honestly, can you believe the nerve of that girl," Eis asked Pyrrhus.

"She didn't seem so… bad," Pyrrhus said looking back, Jean was slumped on the ground looking depressed and saddened.

"Perhaps I should-," Pyrrhus said to himself, till he saw a young boy in red along with another in yellow approach the young girl.

The boy in red said a few things to Jean before he helped her up, Pyrrhus felt… not angry at the boy in red, but some kind of irritation.

"Pyrrhus?" Eis called to him, Pyrrhus stopped walking and was just standing in place looking back.

"Huh yes?" Pyrrhus asked.

"Pyrrhus don't worry about her, she'll be fine, someone like her isn't worth your time," Eis said rather coldly walking off.

Pyrrhus just followed him still thinking about Jean, "I'll help her out next time," he said to himself.

* * *

At the Cliffside looking over a vast emerald green forest many different students stood at the ready, lined up next to each other with different weapons in hand.

Elwin and Lydon both stood next to each other looking over each of the students, Elwin holding a cup of tea in her hand whileLydon occasionally make a mark in his chart.

The wind started to pick up, all the capes and long hair started to flutter about in the wind.

"Each and every one of you have been preparing for this day," Lydon started, "Now it is time for you all to show us what you are capable of in the Emerald Forest."

"As I'm sure you've all heard, there will be team assignment for each and every one of you," Lydon said, "As for how you will all be teamed up, each an every one of you will start out with just two partners, at the end of this test your end results will determine which other pair you and your teammate will be partnered up with."

"W-d- huh?" Garnet started to look worried.

"With this in mind, I would greatly suggest that each of you pair off with someone whom you feel comfortable with working," Elwin told them all.

"Oh man," Garnet started sweating bullets.

*_tap tap taptap tap tap*_ Everyone could suddenly hear a light tapping sound, Nore with hitting his own head with his fist making random light rasping sound

"And one other rule," Elwin stated taking a sip of her tea, "The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner… for the next four years."

"*_SNAP_*, What!?" Garnet felt his mind shatter at the thought of what could happen.

*_taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_* Nore started knocking on his head faster.

"Once you've partnered up then the two of you will make your way to the northern end of the forest," Elwin continued past the light banter, "You will meet enemies along the way, make no hesitation to destroy them or you will die."

"E-E-Enemies?" Jean quietly and timidly asked.

"Professor Lydon and I will be watching your progress and grading you based on your performance, but ultimately you are all on your own," Elwin instructed them, "Near the northern end of the forest you will find an abandoned temple as well as different relics. Each pair is to chose one and to bring it back to the top of the cliff. You will then be graded accordingly. Are there any questions?"

"Oh uh-."

"Then let us be off," Elwin said cutting Jean off from her question.

Each and every student braced himself or herself. From the left the sound of something mechanical was heard as well as a scream of excitement or joy. Each scream was different, but the mechanical launch always sounded the same and seemed to be getting louder.

"U-Uh miss… I-I have a question," Jean said raising her hand still feeling timid.

Eis felt his pad lift up and he was launched into the air flying hi sword first.

"I'm a bit confused on what our landing strategy is, how are we getting there?" Jean asked.

"You'll be launched," Elwin said plainly.

Another student was launched up into the air.

"Launched? … what you mean like on a rocket?" Jean questioned her.

Nore yelled excitedly as he was launched keeping his eye on Rei as she fell to the forest.

"No on a catapult," Elwin said.

Yin gave his brother a wink before pulling on a pair of shades and being launched into the air, Garnet was soon launched as well with a playful smirk on his face.

"Catapult? Like those things that fling bolDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEerrrrrrrrrrrr-!" Jean was once again cut off as she was the last to be launched into the air, flailing about and panicking as she flew off.

Elwin just looked up at the different students while she took a sip of her tea.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay so it's the end of the season, which means I got time to catch up to all the other episodes. Anyway be sure to review and tell me what you think, I'm hoping I got the dynamic of Nore and Rei right what do you think. Also I did the Jaune support thing a bit differently from the view of Pyrrhus. Please review this time, I need the support. **

**Also if there's anything specific you want added maybe tell me and I'll put it in a little omake at the end of each chapter, like I did in my Persona fic. **

**Also if your reading the Persona fic and want to complain about the lack of updates feel free, I'm almost done with it but I still need time. **


	5. The First Step part 2

**Kisdota: Little more on the review count that's great,probably a little late in the fic to do this but if you want to see the work I was inspired by then just go here. Just be sure to replace the '/' with '.' .**

**reveriesky/deviantart/com**

* * *

Flying through the sky it's one of the most amazing things you could do. The sensation of the wind caressing your skin at breakneck speeds, the freedom to move about without the restriction of the earth holding you down, and the perspective of the world from so high up can show you how insignificant you really are.

*_SPLAT_*

"GOD-D*** BIRD!" Garnet yelled after he sped through the only crow in the air. The small bird did a mini explosion as its feathers all fluttered about everywhere in place.

Garnet saw the ground closing in and decided that now was the time for him to ready his decent, grabbing Cresent Rose in it's gun form he started firing off a few shots. The Recoil of the weapon slowed down his momentum and Garnet looked for the perfect area to land.

Transforming his weapon into its scythe form him extended it out and hooked it onto a branch. After swinging around the branch he jumped off it and landed on the ground below.

Meanwhile as Eis saw that he was about to hit the thick trees below him he activated his semblance. A large circular glyph that looked like some kind of runic symbol for a snowflake in a circle appeared below him. Using this like some kind of floor he jumped off, the magical properties of the glyph propelled him forward as he started jumping from glyph to glyph.

Rei gave a nod to Nore seeing him fly off, both of them unable to catch up or slow down to each other, Nore randomly yelled the word "click" a few times before he was out of ear-reach. Using her weapons Rei impaled the sharp axe into a nearby tree swinging around it, carving out a swirl around the trunk before she reached the ground gracefully. Brushing off some of the sawdust on her she started heading north.

*_BOOM_*

Rei heard a loud explosion and looked up barley seeing one of the other students from before soar through the air.

"WOOO HOOOO!" Yin yelled as he flew, using his Ember Celica's to propel him forward. Each blast sent him hurtling in the air and flying farther and farther away. In-between blast's Yin would do a couple of midair acrobatics, front flips and barrel rolls just brushing against the tall foliage. Eventually he descended too low and started flying through the branches and leaves. When he was out of one tree he landed on the side of another tree, before jumping off and landing on the other, continuing this process until he landed on the ground tucking and rolling before running off.

"10 points," he said.

Pyrrhus fell with his shield Akoúo out in front of him for protection. Crashing into some branches they shattered into splinters, as they did nothing to move him out of his perfect form. When he was low enough he summersaulted onto a thick tree branch, he stored Akoúo on his back and took out Miló in its carbine riffle form. Looking through the scope he started surveying the area for any enemies around him.

"_Nothing here_," he thought remembering his training at Sanctum, "_Every tree around me seems to be undisturbed, though there are some skirmishes and markings around the ground which would indicate that this area is lacking at least small avian type Grimm. However there are some trees that look to be a bit uprooted from some kind of earthquake which means there are some massive Grimm… but the damage looks old so its likely that whatever giants were in the area are gone now… I should be able to handle some of the small creatures on my own bu-…. Wh- Jean?_"

Looking through his scope into the air he saw Jean flailing about in the air, it looked to him like she was panicking.

"-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Pyrrhus heard her yelling.

"_What is she doing? If she keeps this up there's no possible way she'll land properly_," Pyrrhus thought as he watched her fall, she was coming dangerously close to the ground, "She's going to crash!"

Twirling Miló around his shoulder the weapon began to transform into a large javelin spear, grabbing his weapon in the middle he held it back ready to throw it from his right hand. Using his left hand he made a 'thumbs up' and aimed at Jean, with pinpoint timing the end of the javelin fired off a shot and Pyrrhus threw the weapon clear across the forest to where Jean was falling.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

*_THUNK_*

"Thank you!" Jean yelled out, Pyrrhus could barley make it out.

"I-I'M VERY SORRY!" Pyrrhus yelled back to her nervously, "_sigh_, I've just disarmed myself in the middle of enemy territory… my teachers would not approve," he said to himself looking out to where Jean was.

"At least I found my partner."

* * *

Garnet landed with a loud thud, he quickly got up and looked around the area for any sign of his brother.

"YIN!?" he yelled out, but there was no call back to him, "YIN!" he yelled again and started to worry. Garnet placed his weapon on his back and started running, quickly looking around the forest for any sign of his brother. There was nothing, everything around him was a blur as he started thinking about the worse case scenario.

"Yin!? YIN!?" he yelled again and again, but his brother did not answer back.

"_What am I gonna do_? _What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do_!?" Garnet thought over and over, "_I can't find Yin, he's probably long gone, or even taken already, what if I can't be his partner anymore? What if I get someone else?_" he started panicking.

"_Well… there's always Jean_," Garnet thought, "_She's nice… nicer than a lot of the other Girls I've ever met, and she's funny to… though she doesn't seem that great in a fight. Not to mention Yin would tease the crap out of me for friend zoning a girl_."

"_Ooh there's also Noire, so cool, so mysterious, so suave, and he likes books to just like me… I don't think he'd be too thrilled to be my partner though, way to quiet_," Garnet thought.

"_Who else to I know? Who else do I know? There's Yin, there's Jean, there's Noire and… I think there's also-uh-oh_."

Garnet stopped running skidding on the heels of his feet coming to a halt.

Eis had just stepped out of the bushes he was trying to travers though when he heard the sound of someone running, he looked to his left to see his long time (day long) enemy screeching to a halt in front of him.

The two of them just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Forget the rules, no way in hell," Eis said turning away from Garnet and walking off.

"W-Wait!" Garnet called out, "O-Our eyes met! Doesn't that mean we need to be partners?"

"I don't care what Elwin's rules were!" Eis told him forcing his way through the tall grass and bushes, "Expulsion would be far more preferable than teaming up with you!" he said, the back of his coat got snagged but he tugged it out causing a small tear, he grumbled angrily but kept going, "I would rather pair up with anyone else than you!" he told Garnet coldly causing Garnet to do become depressed from his cold words.

"Uh hello!?"

Eis looked up and saw a familiar looking blonde. Jean was impaled into the tree by a large red javelin spear. The spear pierced end of her left pant's leg and she was hanging by it upside down. She waved her hands at Eis trying to get his attention even though he was already staring at her.

"Hey! Cool guy," Jean called out to him, "Can you help me out?" she asked Eis.

"Is that… is that Pyrrhus's weapon?" Eis suddenly asked.

"Huh? Uh yeah I guess, can you get me down?" Jean asked him again.

"This is perfect!" Eis suddenly exclaimed, "Pyrrhus is sure to come this way if he wants to get his weapon back, and when he does then we'll be partners!"

"What? Uh… I-I guess, can you get me down?" Jean called to him.

"Quiet! How long ago did you find his weapon!?" Eis asked her ignoring her pleas for help.

"He threw it at me!" Jean said, "I mean I guess I can't complain since he saved my life."

"W-Wait? He threw the spear at you?" Eis questioned, "You mean to tell me that you had no way of landing?"

"U-uh well…," Jean trailed off nervously.

"Dust shavings, you're telling me that you have none of the required reflexes or even strength to save yourself from falling?" Eis questioned her sounding annoyed.

"… you sound like people are supposed to know that," Jean said suspiciously.

"That's because you do!" Eis yelled at her, "How the hell is someone like you at Beacon, honestly you'll probably die in this forest."

"I-I don't… c-can you just please get me down? The bloods starting to rush to my head," Jean pleaded.

"Forget it, if you can't get yourself out then you certainly don't have what it takes to be here at Beacon," Eis told him coldly.

"Jean!" the two of them heard. Pyrrhus call out to her, Pyrrhus pushed his way through the bushes and saw Jean along with Eis who was starting to look overly giddy and happy.

"Oh Pyrrhus, what a coincidence," Eis said trying to sound happy, "Well it's certainly nice to see you again, looks like the two of us will be partners."

"I-I'm sorry?" Pyrrhus asked him confused.

"Well then I'm sure you'll want to retrieve your weapon and the two of us can be off," Eis said to him acting cheerful.

"Could someone help me?" Jean pleaded.

"… How long have you been here?" Pyrrhus questioned Eis.

"Huh? W-Well a few minutes I supposed," Eis answered.

"And you've just let Jean hang there this whole time?" Pyrrhus questioned him, giving him a bit of an angry glare.

"Uh…," Eis suddenly froze up from Pyrrhus's angry glare.

Pyrrhus said nothing as he passed him buy, with a flick of his wrist the spear suddenly came out of the tree and Jean started falling.

"A-AAAH!" Jean shrieked out.

*_Catch_* "I got you," Pyrrhus said catching Jean who landed in his arms bridal style.

"Uh- T-T_hank you_," Jean said, though her voice rose up sounding more effeminate than before, "I mean- I mean thank you," she said again, her voice at the regular level of feminity. Pyrrhus let her down.

"If you have no one on your team would you care to be my partner?" he questioned.

"What?" Jean questioned.

"Yeah! What!?" Eis suddenly yelled out, "This idiot couldn't even land properly, let alone get down from a tree, and you want to be her partner and not mine!?"

"Uh well… he's got a point," Jean suddenly said depressed, "You'd… probably be better off with him. I really don't want to drag you down, " she said, her voice turning sad.

"Finally, some logical thinking from you!" Eis exclaimed, this only seemed to depress Jean even more.

"Enough," Pyrrhus said, "Jean, I would greatly prefer your partnership over his," he told her, Jean seemed to perk up a bit from this.

"What!?" Eis yelled again, "T-This is ridiculous! Do you really want your good name to be tarnished by this… nobody!" Eis asked him pointing at Jean.

"Enough," Pyrrhus told Eis suddenly standing in front of him, Eis suddenly started to feel intimidated, "I don't want to be your partner," he told him.

The world around Eis's suddenly started to feel dark and cold.

"People like you disgust me," Pyrrhus told him, both eyes focusing on him.

Eis felt like he was burned, for just a second, but it hurt him a lot. He just stood there with his mouth open, as Pyrrhus turned and left, Jean took a look back at Eis before following behind him.

"… Soooo…," Garnet started as he was standing next to Eis, "I still wanna be your partner… if… that makes you feel better."

"_Sigh_, just shut up," Eis told him.

* * *

"Uh Pyrrhus?" Jean asked him as the two of them trekked through the forest.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"Did you… really need to be that mean to Eis?" she asked him.

"I was only being honest," Pyrrhus told her, "I've met millions of egotistical people like him, all of them who think that they deserve the best for no other reason other than their own status. If Eis wants to truly succeed here then he's going to have to learn that he can't always get what he wants."

* * *

"Wait up! Dude what's the rush!?" Garnet called out chasing after Eis who stormed off though the woods.

"Stop referring to me as 'Dude'!" Eis told him, "We have a mission to complete! And I won't get a poor grade just because you weren't fast enough."

*_Whoosh_*

"Whoa! What the-!?" Eis was shocked when Garnet who was ten feet away from him a second ago suddenly appeared next to him in the next second with a small shroud of rose petals around him.

"I'm not slow, see?" Garnet asked him.

"W-Wait how did-?" Eis tried to ask.

"Yesterday was a fluke, a clumsy fluke, but today you're gonna see a whole new and improved Garnet," he said throwing his arm around his shoulder, "And when we're done here I guarantee you're gonna say 'That Garnet Rose is one cool customer… and I wanna be his friend'."

"Of course I will," Eis said sarcastically as he picked up Garnet's hand with his thumb and forefinger and tossing it off of himself, "Well if you're so fast then go and survey the area ahead."

"Sure thing buddy," Garnet said disappearing in an instant with a trail of rose petals following him.

"… _sigh_, could have gotten Pyrrhus… instead I get captain ADD," Eis said annoyed.

"_Grrrrrr_."

"Oh very funny Garnet," Eis started.

"_Grrrrrr Growl Grrr_."

"You're not going to trick me with that, I know it's… you," Eis was saying, but then he took a look at his surroundings.

At least eight pairs of red glowing eyes were staring at him, each one slowly approaching him. The closest one tore through the bushes to reveal a rather angry looking Beowolf.

"_sigh_… crap," Eis said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Happy veterans day, anyway if you all want a better idea about what the cast looks like just go to the address at the top. It's also where I got the cover art for this fic. **


	6. The Emerald Forest

**Kisdota: Okay everytime I work on one of these it's easy, everytime I work on my Persona fic it takes forever for a mere 100 words. What the hell is wrong with me?**

* * *

In the depts of the Emerald Forest Yin was walking around one of the more misty parts of the forest. After crashing through the forest and landing he started lookin frantically for someone else to partner up with. However he had been walking alone far longer than he wanted, Yin assumed that at least his brother would appear to him after some time, but now he was just getting bored.

"Helloooo!?" Yin called out to anyone, "Anybody? Bro? Jack Frost's ass? Fluffy blonde? I'm booooored!

As he was walking he finally heard a rustle in the bushes nearby, with a new smile on his face he started to investigate pushing aside some of the bushes.

"Hey! Finally! You wanna partner up!?" Yin questioned looking to see who it was, "… aww crawdads."

"_GRAAWWRL!_" an Ursa the size of a small car suddenly lunged at Yin swiping its large claw at him. Yin was quick to react and rolled to the left letting the Ursa pass by him. He activated his weapon, yellow gold plating from his wrist covered his lower arms and he readied for a fight.

"_RWAARRL!_" just then a second Ursa arrived and swiped at him, Yin just leaned back as far as his tonned body would allow and let the bear just past him joining the other Urse, the two Grimm stood side by side sizing up Yin and Yin did the same.

"Bring it!" Yin taunted.

"_GRAWRL_!" the first Ursa made another leap at him, its arm stretched out ready to kill Yin, but his swipe was far to slow and Yin jabbed at the Ursa's stomach.

*_BANG_* Yin's weapon fired a shotgun blast shooting the Ursa back from Yin before it could even hurt him. The second Ursa then leaped forward, but before it could even attack Yin uppercutted the bear sending it up before Yin delivered a midair roundhouse kick sending it back again.

"Hey have you two seen a little guy? Red? Attracted to shiny sharp things?" Yin asked the two Ursa's jokingly.

"_RWAARRRR!_" they growled angrily at him.

"You guys have one heavy accent," Yin joked again as another Ursa made a swipe for him. Yin just back flipped once, but the Ursa did a second swipe with its other claw and once again Yin did a long back flip out of the danger.

"Wow, you're the enemy I'm learning to fight?" Yin questioned with confidence, "You guys are slow-… -wer… than," as he was taunting the two Yin's eye caught something fluttering in the air, it was small, shiny, gold, conditioned, and very well maintained.

A strand of his hair slowly fluttered onto the ground and fell in the dirt. His once Lilac eyes suddenly started to turn red.

"No one…," Yin trailed off with anger raising in his voice, the two Ursa's looked at each other for a second in a state of confusion.

"No one MESSES! WITH! MY! HAIR!" Yin's hair suddenly exploded into flames, he was somehow propelled forward leaving a trail of fire behind him. Heading for the nearest Ursa he sent a harsh punch into it's face and seconds later he gave it an uppercut.

The Ursa was suddenly flying through the air, tumbling as Yin delivered punch after punch of blast enhanced explosive fist.

"HYYAAAAH!" *_BANG_* Yin delivered one final super charged punch launching the Ursa away as it knocked over any of the trees in the way. Though it was now out of eyesight Yin didn't need to check to know that the Grimm was dead.

The other Ursa didn't falter and approached Yin as well.

"What!? You want some Bitch!?" Yin said still angry.

"_GRAAWR_!" the Ursa started to stand on it's hind legs preparing to attack, Yin didn't back up at all and was ready to kill this Grimm as well.

"_GRAAAA-*chink_* -_aa_," the Ursa's loud growl suddenly stopped, it's gaze on Yin suddenly ceased and the Ursa fell forward.

Yin looked into the back of the Ursa's neck, a large blade with a gun on it was now sticking out of it. Tied to the blade was a long black ribbon like rope that went back to a familiar boy wearing a beanie.

With a flick of his wrist Noire called back his weapon, catching the gun part of it before storing it on his back and giving Yin a knowing smirk.

Yin calmed down, his eyes went back to being lilac, and looking over the dead Ursa carcass.

"I could have taken him," Yin argued.

* * *

*_CLANG_*

Eis blocked a swipe from a Beowolf with his blade, though the force was enough to knock him back a few feet he was able to maintain his footing. More Beowolfs gathered and started to surround Eis, each one of them started to close in on him. Eis merely stood in place readying himself.

"Alright… this is the moment you've been training for," Eis said, "Shoulders spread, breathing even, left foot forward… no make that right."

Eis raised his weapon, poised in front of him like a gun ready to strike down the largest Beowolf in front of him.

"Just wait… just wait," Eis said waiting for the Beowolf to try and attack him. The Grimm got on all fours as it readied itself.

"NOW!" the small chamber in Eis's sword spun around, a small click and his weapon was suddenly filled with red dust. Eis shot forward like an arrow with his sword outward pointed right for the Beowolfs head.

*_SLASH_* "_HYAH_!" Garnet suddenly teleported in front of the Beowolf Eis was attacking.

"WHOA!" Eis immidiatly tried to halt his attack, but the charge in his sword was still growing. He stumbled as he tried to stop and swung his weapon to the right, a crescent blade of red fight shot out of his sword and sliced a nearby tree in half and setting it on fire.

"Whoa," Garnet was distracted by fire and almost got cut by the Beowolf. Using his weapon as a shield he was knocked back by the Beowolf and crashed into Eis.

"Whoa watch where you're going!" Garnet said.

"W- Excuse me!?" Eis questioned annoyed at him, "You got right in front of me as I was attacking, I nearly killed you!"

"That's debatable," Garnet told him as he raised his weapon, Eis just rolled his eyes annoyed at Garnet and focused on the other Beowolfs around him. Garnet dropped the clip in his weapon and switched it out with a full one.

"_HOOWWWLL!_" some of the Beowolfs started to howl and disperse, Eis was questioning this for a second until he got his answer.

*_CRASH_* A tree nearby suddenly fell over, the same one the Eis engulfed in flames, the fire around them started to spread out burning everything and more Beowolfs started to run away.

"Perfect," Eis said annoyed, "We need to go."

"Wait but I-!"

"NOW!" Eis pulled on Garnet's arm as the two of them ran off.

* * *

Eis and Garnet both hurried off as fast as they could from the flames, smoke pillowed in the background.

Eis started panting from their long run, but Garnet just looked annoyed at Eis for some reason.

"The hell was that about!? We could have easily taken them!" Garnet argued with Eis.

"_huff… huff_, In case you're completely unaware, thanks to you getting in the way of my attack the forest was set on fire!" Eis yelled at him.

"Wh-! My fault!?" Garnet yelled.

"Well it was either re-direct my attack! Or slice through you with a blade made of fire reaching 1800 degrees! And quite honestly I think I should have just given you a quick death instead of the painful one you'll most likely blunder yourself into!" Eis told him.

"Hey! I didn't need you to do anything! I could have taken every one of those Grimm on my own," Garnet argued.

"Well too bad!" Eis told him, "In case you also aren't aware! You're not on your own! You're on a team with me, whether you like it or not, and I can certainly say that I don't like it!"

"Well then next time just get out of the way!" Garnet said.

"Oh certainly!" Eis said sarcastically, "Whatever the little boy wants," he said before walking off.

"W-You-!... GRRRAAAH!" Garnet grabbed his weapon in a fit of rage and swung it at the tree closest to him.

*_SLICE* _His weapon cut clean through and the tree fell over with a loud timber.

* * *

Pyrrhus took point as he traversed the forest with Jean following close behind. While the two were walking Jean heard a loud bang causing her to jump a bit in surprise. Pyrrhus heard it to and turned to where the sound originated from.

"Gunfire," Jean said confirming what they heard.

"Our comrades are all fighting as well… we should get moving now," Pyrrhus said, hastening his pace Pyrrhus pushed aside a branch in his way, the flexible wood then whipped back into place where Jean's head was at the time. With a quiet "eep!" she was knocked onto the ground, a small scar on her cheek bleeding in the place she was struck.

"Oh my gosh! Jean I'm so sorry are you okay?" Pyrrhus said worried for his partner.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about it," Jean said getting back up, Pyrrhus was about to help her up, but he suddenly took notice of the scar on her cheek.

"That's odd," Pyrrhus stated staring at her.

"W-What? Is there something on my face?" Jean asked nervously.

"Yes actually, why did you get a scar here?" Pyrrhus said tracing the area on her cheek with his finger, Jean seemed to tense up a bit at his touch, "Why did your Aura not protect you?" he asked her.

"My… what?" Jean questioned.

"Your Aura," Pyrrhus said.

"My what?"

"Aura."

"What what?"

"… Jean… do you not know what an Aura is?" Pyrrhus said noticing the confused look on her face.

"Uh… yeah… I've read all about them," Jean said confidently.

"You have?"

"… no… I lied and I don't know why," Jean said dejected.

"_sigh_," Pyrrhus sighed (only slightly), "Jean, Aura is a manifestation of our souls."

* * *

Rei was walking along through the forest, still alone and partner less. She was still looking for Nore, despite his planning for a signal, that they had no idea on how to understand, she still wasn't able to find her desired partner/friend/boy who repeatedly tells girl he is friend not boyfriend (or as he called it for short: bfwhooretelghisfrienobeef).

"_It holds the weight of our sin, and protects our hearts," Pyrrhus said, "Have you ever felt like there was a presence near you, one that you couldn't see?"_

"_Uh… well sometimes," Jean said. _

As Rei was walking she sensed someone, or something, closing in on her from behind. A large black King Taijitu, a snake like Grimm, slithered up behind her and slowly raised its head from the tall grass, looking upon its next meal. The large Grimm quickly surrounded itself around Rei before coiling itself in front of her.

Rei merely raised her arms into a stance she learned from her families fighting style.

The black King Taijitu attacked.

* * *

"With proper training our Aura is able to protect us," Pyrrhus continued on with his lesson, "Aura is something that all things living posses."

"Even the monsters?" Jean questioned.

"No… the monsters that we fight have no soul in them."

* * *

Rei backflipped out of the Grimm's attack and continued to flip back, but the King Taijitu was quicker and charged at Rei. She quickly tried to block it, but the monster rammed into her, hurtling her back. Rei was able to land on her feet, a bit shaky but still fine.

"_The monsters are the creatures of Grimm, they aren't the manifestation of souls, they are the manifestation of anonymity," Pyrrhus said, "They are the darkness, and we are the light."_

The Grimm started to coil again, this time around Rei attempting to trap her in a prison of scales. Rei summoned both of her Storm Flower's from her sleeves and did a tremendous leap straight up to the open area. With a couple of acrobatic flips Rei then aimed both of her weapons right at the Grimm.

*_ratatatatatatata_* Rei let fourth a barrage of bullets at the Grimm, but its skin was so tough it didn't look as though it was doing anything. The Grimm then tried to ram Rei again with it's head.

"_So… that's why we fight them," Jean concluded. _

Spinning around Rei delivered a heavy kick right at the King Taijitu's head, knocking it down and slamming the back of its head onto the ground. Rei leapt forward and sliced at the King Taijitu with her weapon, it got right back up and tried to bite her shooting its head right at her. Rei was too quick and got away and the monster only ended up crashing into the ground.

"_The why doesn't matter, it's the knowing that does_."

Rei then stomped right on the King Taijitu's head and imbedded both of her blades right into the head of the monster.

"_Understanding both is what helps us all manifest our Aura_."

Rei suddenly sensed another presence and behind her came another white King Taijitu's head.

"_Within all of us is both light, and darkness_."

Rei sideflipped out of the way from the swipe of the white King Taijitu's jaws, Rei looked over the monster and saw that it wasn't two King Taijitu's, but one, both of them connected to each other by the tail.

"_By using our Soul and forcing its power outward we can use it to block attacks, all the tools and equipment we hold are conduits for our aura and we use our Aura to make the weapons we wield more deadly."_

The black King Taijitu shot forward first, Rei was able to jump right over its head and started running along its long body, sliding over it like she was grinding a rail on skates. Rei started firing all over its body trying to see if there was just one weak spot on it.

In the skirmish Rei didn't notice the white King Taijitu and it rammed into Rei as wellknocking her onto the ground. Rei tried to hurry and get up, but the black King Taijitu had already struck and closed its jaws and fangs around her.

"NO!"

* * *

"Whoa… so… its like superpowers?" Jean questioned excited.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," Pyrrhus said.

* * *

Using both of her hands, Rei pressing the tips of the two largest fangs in the King Taijitu's mouth. Both of her hands were glowing a light magenta in color, and the creatures sharp fangs weren't able to pierce her skin. The Grimm tried to push her back, but she wasn't letting up.

In a split second Rei grabbed ahold of both of the fangs and pulled on them.

*_SHATTER_*

Screaming out in pain, the King Taijitu had lost both of his teeth. Rei was now holding them both. In a fit of anger the Grimm tried to bite Rei again. This time Rei did a slight spin to the side and avoided the Grimm's attack. When the creature was in place Rei then slammed one of the fangs right into the monsters eye.

A split second later Rei then gave the fang a palm thrust right into the creature's eye.

A pulse of pin magenta and the fang then seemed to travel right through the creatures head. It seemed to grow for a second like a ripple through water before the King Taijitu's head then exploded leaving a bloody mess of a stump right where its head used to be.

The white King Taijitu roared in anger and Rei and it started another fight against each other.

* * *

"Now… close your eyes and concentrate," Pyrrhus said placing a hand at the back of Jeans neck.

"U-uh Pyrrhus," Jean said nervously.

"_Shh_, just close your eyes and allow it to happen," Pyrrhus told her as he closed his own eyes.

"U-Uh… o-okay," Jean said slightly afraid, but closed her own eyes as well.

For a second Pyrrhus's body started to glow red, his eyes shot open, and his pupils slightly shrunk.

"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

Jeans own body was started to glow a bright white. When Pyrrhus let go of Jean he slumped over. Jean opened her eyes and noticed her own body was glowing, but she became more concerned over Pyrrhus.

"Pyrrhus!? Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine," Pyrrhus told her catching his breath, "I was able to use my own Aura to unlock yours, now you have your own power to protect you."

Pyrrhus looked over to the scar on Jeans cheek. In a second the scar started to glow and soon it disappeared completely, like it was never there.

"You have quite a lot of Aura in you," Pyrrhus said impressed.

Jean looked over her own body which was still glowing a heavenly white.

"Wow," she said, even as the light started to fade.

* * *

"_Phew_," Rei sighed, she was standing on the corpse of the King Taijitu. Slipping both weapons back into her sleeves before brushing herself off.

*_knock knockknock knock knock_*

Rei suddenly heard a couple of knocks near her. In the form of some familiar tune.

*_knock knockknock knock knock_*

…..

*_knock knockknock knock knock_*

…

*_KNOCK KNOCKKNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_*

"Nore I know you're here, there's no reason for us to-." *_KNOCK KNOCKKNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_*

"_sigh_," Rei sighed in slight annoyance, she took out one of her guns and aimed it at the head of the still dead Grimm.

*_KNOCK KNOCKKNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_*

*_bang bang_*

"WOO!" Nore suddenly fell from the trees above landing right in front of Rei. This would scare most people but Rei was used to Nore's surprising habits.

"Even though we don't know morse code, I'm sure that that's not how it goes," Rei told Nore who had a happy look on his face.

He said nothing, only placing the tip of his left forefinger onto her nose.

"beep."

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay so only two reviews in a long time. Come on guys tell me how you like it, I need reviews, I need to feel loved. **

**On a different note I finally got RWBY on BluRay, and its awesome! Plus it makes it easier to go over the episodes. **


	7. The Emerald Forest part 2

**Kisdota: Late for this, I was feeling guilty for not updating my more loved fic. Not to mention I'm having mixed feelings on this fic. I guess I'm just used to getting more than 10 reviews a chap, that was selfish of me. I don't know why I write this part, I doubt there's anyone reading this part. **

Awaiting at the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest were Elwin and Lydon, both looking at their Scrolls. On their screens were live video feeds of the camera's they left all over the forest. Currently the two of them were watching Rei and Nore both joining together.

"It appears we have our last pair Ma'am," Lydon said looking over the charts, "Nore Valkyrie and Lian Rei… poor girl, getting stuck with a person like him, I can't imagine the two of them even getting along."

"Mm… ," Elwin just snuck in a knowing look at her.

"Though I suppose she's better off than Mr Nikos," Lydon said switing over to the next camera, it showed both Pyrrhus Jean walking through the forest pushing past the bushes and branches.

"I find it odd that Jean has not shown a single ounce of talent despite what her transcripts told us, I'm starting to doubt that she's ready for this level of combat," Lydon said, "Well the test isn't over yet, I suppose there's still time for them to show us what they can do. They should be close to approaching the temple… so what are the relics being used this year?"

Lydon was waiting for Elwin's response, however she appeared to be fixated on her scroll at the moment.

"Professor Elwin?" Lydon called to her, Elwin was currently looking through the camera that showed both Garnet and Eis. Garnet was sitting on the ground looking annoyed as Eis walked back and forth.

(-)

"It's this way… no wait… no never mind it's this way… it's definitely this way," Eis said as he continued looking around the area. Garnet was examining a small rock he picked up from the ground before chucking it far away, Eis still walking back and forth.

"Okay… I see the problem, it looks like we've gone too far we passed it," Eis said.

"_GROAN_!" Garnet bounced on his feet, "Will you please stop looking around and just admit that we're lost."

"Lost? Please, men like me don't get lost,"Eis told him sounding proud of himself.

"Oh really? Then where are we?" Garnet asked him, arms crossed.

"We-we're… h-heading for the forest temple," Eis told him.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me Navi," Garnet said sarcastically.

"Navi?" Eis questioned.

"You know, that annoying fairy from Zelda?" Garnet said.

"Zelda?"

"You're telling me you don't know- _rrgh_… you are just about the most uncool annoying boy I've ever met, all you do is make mistakes and boss me around," Garnet complained.

"I do not, stop saying that and follow me," Eis told her.

"Oh certainly, we're sure to find the forest temple eventually," Garnet said sarcastically.

"Stop complaining and just listen to me!"

"Stop bossing me around and admit we're lost!"

"Stop yelling and just do as I say."

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A LITTLE KID!"

"STOP 'BEING' A LITTLE KID!"

"STOP TRYING TO PRETEND YOU'RE PERFECT!"

"Perfect!?" Eis glared at him angrily, "I might not be perfect yet, but I'm still leagues ahead of your skills," he didn't bother to hear his response, he just turned and walked away.

"… You don't even know me," Garnet said silently angry.

(-)

"My dad used to tell me about how he used to work with women all the time, and they fought in those combat skirts. Said it was the best part of the job," Yin told his friend Noire.

"Mm-hm," Noire responded, not really paying attention to him.

"But now they've integrated reflective dust within the inside of the skirts, now you can't see anything no matter what angle you look at them from, ruins the whole point of combat skirts."

"Not… sure if I agree with you on that."

"And have you seen the uniforms that the girls wear… one of the best parts of the school, now it's ruined."

"Perhaps we should focus on the mission," Noire told him.

"Yeah good thinking partner, we can complain about this later… ooh look!" Yin pointed out rushing ahead.

"_sigh_… had to pair up with him, didn't I?" Noire said to himself.

"Check it out," Yin said pointing to a small space of stones, it looked like some kind of old round ancient patio made of cobblestones, "Think this is it?"

Noire didn't say anything and just looked at his partner, then he walked down the hill with Yin following behind him.

A closer look at the place showed that there were many different columns, a few of them had a small looking relic on each one them that looked like-.

"Chess pieces," Noire said looking over each one, some of them were gold, and some were black.

"I know there's more to a set than what we see… guess we weren't the first ones here," Yin said looking over them.

"Well… let's pick one and go," Noire said.

(-)

Pyrrhus and Jean were both standing outside the entrance of a cave, on the outside of the cave painted near the entrance were a bunch of images of what looked like men, all of them battling a scorpion.

"So… think this is it?" Jean asked Pyrrhus.

(-)

"I'm not so sure this is the right place," Pyrrhus told Jean as she walked ahead holding a small torch. The cave was slightly illuminated though it was still difficult for them to see ahead. The cave was very humid, Pyrrhus could also see signs of burrowing as well as claw marks everywhere.

"Well probably, but still it'd be a shame to waste this torch," Jean told him still marching forward.

*_trip_* "_WAH_!?" Jean kicked a small stone in front of her and tripped dropping her torch right into a puddle. The fire went out and the whole cave suddenly turned dark. All Jean and Pyrrhus could see were the light hues of each others eyes.

"hmm?" Pyrrhus suddenly felt a strange sensation, "Do you… feel that?" he asked.

" The feeling of being an idiot for not have a modern day flashlight?"

"No… something… warm?"

(-)

"Minne- miney- moe!" Yin finished saying after pointing to each and every piece in order, his finger landed on the gold Knight piece, "You okay with the horsey?"

"Sure," Noire just answered, a bit happy to finally be done with the test.

"I'm kinda disappointed, I was hoping this test could be a little more fun," Yin said, though he didn't sound like he was disappointed.

"Two Ursa's not enough for you?" Noire said.

"Hey you took down one of them, and you didn't let me desecrate their bodies," Yin complained. "You didn't let me find the other one who messed with my hair, I wanted to piss on its corpse."

"You're aware that this place is riddled with camera's right?" Noire asked him.

"I ain't shy," Yin said grinning.

"_sigh_, I would much rather we go now," Noire said.

"Hey you think my bro was here yet?" Yin asked him looking around concerned.

"I guess, it's not like this place is difficult to find," Noire said.

(-)

"Oooooh," after the two trekked through the cave trying to find the entrance out Jean saw something glowing a bright yellow light. She was suddenly mesmerized by the golden glow and started heading for it, "No doubt about it, this must be what we're here for."

"It looks a little big though," Pyrrhus said.

Jean tried to grab onto it, but the object somehow moved out of her hand, "Wha- hey! Bad Relic, BAD!" Jean kept trying to grab it but the thing kept moving away, leading Jean deeper and deeper into the cave.

"HA!" Jean jumped forward grabbing onto the relic with both hands, she finally grabbed onto the pointy tip and tired to pull it with her, but suddenly she was lifted into the air while holding onto the relic.

"Jean," Pyrrhus said nervously.

"Man they're really making us work for this… rel… ic," Jean's eyes were suddenly filled with fear, in front of her a mere foot away were ten glowing red eyes, a line of ruinic like images glowing the same blood red lit up.

"Deathstalker," Pyrrhus stated.

(-)

"_GRAAAAAAYYAAAHRAAAGYAAAH!"_

"What was that!?" Noire asked, he and Yin heard some strange loud screaming.

"Sounds like some Tasmanian Tiger is being forced through a grinder," Yin said, "Someone's gotta be in trouble… Norie?"

Noire didn't say anyting, instead his attention was fixated on the sky for some reason.

(-)

"_huff huff huff_!" Pyrrhus ran out of the cave as fast as he could.

_*SMASH_* The Deathstalker was right behind him with Jean hanging onto it's tail for dear life.

"_PYRRHUSSS! HEEEELLLP_!" Jean cried out as the Deathstalker kept trying to bring Jean closer to its claws while trying to focus on the opponent in front of him.

"_IT'S NOT A RELIC_!" Jean cried while the tail flailed around a much as it could trying to get Jean to fall right in front of it, "_IT'S NOT THE RELIC! IT'S A MONSTER!"_ she cried out on the verge of tears, "_PLEASE HELP MEEE!"_

"JEAN! Don't worry I'll get you! Just don't-!" Pyrrhus saw that the Deathstalker moved its tail far back before flinging it forward hard.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa….._!" Jean cried out till she was so far away her screams could no longer be heard.

"…-go," Pyrrhus finished seeing his parter being flying off, "Okay now I'm angry," he turned back around to face his opponent, his larger and more powerful and armor plated opponent all alone.

"_HISSSSS_!" the Deathstalker hissed at Pyrrhus snapping it's two large pincers at him.

"Uh… I got nothing," Pyrrhus turned back around and started running away with the massive Grimm hot on his trail.

(-)

"Norie?" Yin called to his partner who was still looking up to the sky, "What are you…?" Yin stopped when he saw his brother falling straight down to them.

"WATCH OOOOOOOOOOUT!"

**Kisdota: This one's short, what do you expect when the episodes are short. Hopefully the new season will have longer episodes now that the shows become a huge hit. **


End file.
